A Perfect Life
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: This is my version of the Utopia Pheobe saw in her vision. I suck at summaries. Please read and review anyway.Chapter 3-The Death of a Man-is up
1. Utopia

_Ok, so this is my version of the future that Pheobe saw in her premonition, the Utopia thing with the Avatars. I don't know what the title of the episode was but it was in the 7th season. Anyway, this story will began at her premonition and there will be flashbacks in the story to explain how things got the way they are._

_I'll quit talking now._

**Chapter 1-Daddy's Home**

Pheobe stood outside of the elementary school waiting for the children. Today, it was her turn to pick them up.

The children were released and ran out of the building towards her.

"Hi, aunt Pheobe," said Wyatt.

"Hi, Wyatt," she said. "Hi, big guy," she said refering to Chris.

"Mommy, mommy," the little girl cried running towards Pheobe.

Pheobe picked the child up.

"Hi," Pheobe said before putting the child back down.

"What are you doing, my little ladybug?" Pheobe asked.

"Mommy, Chris was scaring me about the demons again," the little girl said.

"Chris, it's not nice to tease," Pheobe scolded the child.

"What did I tell you about the demons? They don't exist anymore. Not since the Avatars," Pheobe explained to her daughter. "Let's go," Pheobe said taking Prue's hand.

She led the children to the S.U.V. and buckled them in.

"Do you have any homework?" she asked.

"She's in kindergarten. They don't have homework," Chris teased.

"I do too," little Prue yelled.

"No fussing guys," Pheobe said.

"Aunt Pheobe, can you turn on the radio?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah," Pheobe said turning on the radio and switching stations until Wyatt told her to stop.

The ride was quiet except for the music.

They arrived at the Halliwell manor a few minutes later.

The boys jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs and into the house.

"Prue, leave your backpack in the car. I don't want you to lose it again. We can only stay for a few minutes. Go say 'hi' to Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo," Pheobe told the little girl helping her out of the car.

She ran up the stairs trying to catch up with her cousins.

Pheobe followed behind.

"Hey, Piper, whatcha cooking? It smells great," Pheobe asked.

"Nothing special," Piper said. "Just spagetti. It's the boys' favorite."

"Where's Leo?" Pheobe asked.

"Upstairs, fixing the sink," Piper said.

"Well, I gotta go. The baby's at home and I told Sarah that I would be home in an hour and that was oh...like an hour ago," Pheobe said.

"I can't believe you have the perfect babysitter for a neighbor and I get creepy old lady and loud frat guys," Piper said.

"Well I'm not going to have her for long if we don't go," Pheobe said. "Prue, we gotta go. Say bye to your cousins," Pheobe yelled since the child was upstairs.

"You could just walk up there," Piper said.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't get to see that priceless Piper look," Pheobe said.

Prue ran downstairs.

"Bye, Aunt Piper," Prue said and hugged her aunt.

"Bye, Piper," Pheobe said. "Bye, Leo," Pheobe yelled and laughed at Piper's face.

"Bye," Leo screamed back.

Pheobe walked to her SUV and helped Prue into it.

She proceeded to drive home, living only about ten minutes from her sister.

"Daddy's not home yet," Prue said disappointed, noticing that his car wasn't there.

"He'll be here in a few minutes," Pheobe said getting the little girl out of the car and grabbing her backpack.

"Prue, I want you to do your homework while I take care of your brother, okay?" Pheobe said.

"Okay, mommy. I only have one worksheet," she said.

"Good," Pheobe said walking into the house.

She handed Prue her backpack and the little girl ran into the living room.

"Hi, Sarah," Prue said to the teenager who was sitting on the couch holding a crying baby.

"Hey, Prue," Sarah said trying to get the baby boy to stop crying although it seemed like nothing was working.

Pheobe walked into the livingroom.

"Hey, Ben," Prue said to her baby brother. "Why are you crying? Do you want some of my toys?" Prue asked walking to the corner and getting a handful of small toys out of a basket.

"No, Prue. Ben is too young for those. He could choke on them," Pheobe said taking her son from the babysitter. "Thanks, Sarah. Fifty dollars is on the table."

"Thanks," Sarah said. "Bye, Prue. Bye, Ben."

"Bye," Prue said getting her homework out of her backpack.

As soon as the baby was in his mother's arms he immediately stopped crying.

Pheobe walked into the kitchen to fix the infant a bottle while Prue did her homework.

Hearing a car pull up, Prue stopped what she was doing and ran to the door.

"Daddy's home," she screamed.

He walked inside and ambushed.

"Daddy," she squealed.

He picked her up.

"How's the prettiest five year old?" he asked.

"Good," she said. "Mommy and Ben are in the kitchen. I gotta go finish my homework," she said as her father put her down and kissed her forehead.

She ran back into the living room.

He put his stuff down and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, beautiful. Hey little man," he said kissing his wife and taking his son.

"Hey,," Pheobe said.

_So, who's is the father? I know that you probably know but still review and tell me who you think or want it to be. I actually have a whole theory type thing for how this story works together. It's not just a 'what if' or 'I hope this happens' story. I actually think that this story is possible. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I know this chapter was a little boring but I liked it._


	2. Now You Know

_I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story. I know everyone is anxious to know who the father is. I've been so busy and the computer broke and the only reason that I'm updating today is because I'm at home sick and can't talk._

_Here it is._

**Chapter 2-Now You Know**

"Hey, Cole," Pheobe said. "How was your day?"

"Good, and yours?" he asked.

"Quiet. It's just been Ben and me," Pheobe answered.

"Hey, Ben," Cole said making a funny face for the baby. "Quiet's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Pheobe said. "It's just that........My life was so hectic and now I'm just a housewife."

Cole arched an eyebrow.

"Just a housewife? Hardly," Cole said.

"You know what I mean. I used to clean up evil and now I clean up the house and cook dinner," Pheobe explained.

"You cook dinner?" Cole laughed. "That is a fate worse than death. Believe me. I know."

Pheobe playfully hit Cole on the shoulder.

"Hey, I've gotten better," Pheobe said.

"Yeah, I've only had to get my stomach pumped twice this year. Good thing I'm the one you test your food on," Cole said.

Pheobe took the baby back from Cole.

"One more comment and I'll make a casserole," Pheobe threatened.

Cole held his arms up to surrender.

"What would you like for dinner?" Cole asked.

Cole was basically the one that cooked. After having to get his stomach pumped a couple of years ago after eating green bean casserole that Pheobe made, Cole took up cooking and soon realized that he had a passion for it.

"Whatever you want to cook," Pheobe said bouncing th baby boy in her arms. "See what Prudence wants."

"Prue," Cole called out.

The little girl ran in.

"Yes, daddy?" she asked.

"What do you want for dinner?" Cole asked.

"Ummm.....pasketti," she answered.

"Spagetti," Pheobe corrected her.

"That's what I said. I finished my homework," Prue said.

"Good, you can watch cartoons until dinner," Pheobe said.

"Okay, mommy," the little girl said before she ran back to the living room.

"No running," Pheobe called out and the child slowed her pace.

Pheobe noticed Cole looking into the void.

"Cole, what is it?" she asked.

"They want to see me," Cole said.

"Why? I thought it was over. You helped to change things and they were supposed to let you live a normal life," Pheobe said confused, not knowing what would happen.

"They're going to finally take away my powers," Cole said.

A wave of relief washed over her.

**Flashback**

"How can you do this? We finally got him out of our lives," Leo questioned.

"He is our only chance. Without him, we will not have enough power to bring upon the change," the eldest Avatar explained.

"He probably won't even help," Leo said.

"He will. The only thing standing between him and his love is the conflict, good and evil. Without that, they can be together and not have any obstacles. He is an Avatar, Leo. He was an Avatar the day that he was killed. He will help us. He knows that it is the only way," the Avatar explained as he and the others hld hands to start the ritual.

As they did this, a vortex appeared in the middle of them and then disappeared leaving a man who had been living in hell for two and a half years.

**End of Flashback**

_So, how was is. Wow! Big surprise about who the father is. Of course it was going to be Cole. I could never write about anyone else but Pheobe and Cole._

_I tried to do some comedy in this chapter. Tell me if it was okay._


	3. The Death of a Man

_**Here's chapter 3. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm on Spring break now and have pretty much nothing to do so, I'm updating as much as I can**_

**Chapter 3-The Death of a Man**

"Ok, go ahead. Take my powers," Cole told his fellow Avatars, eager to get rid of them.

"We can't right now," the Avatar informed him.

"But isn't that why you called me?" Cole asked.

"No. We have been exposed. Leo has exposed magic to mortals," the Avatar continued.

"When?" Cole asked.

"A few minutes ago. He started a riot. People began to think in terms of good and evil when he did this. They started fighting and screaming, calling Leo evil," another Avatar explained.

"Where is Leo?" Cole asked, fearing the answer.

"He's been dealt with," the Avatar told Cole.

"What does that mean?" Cole asked, anger showing on his face.

"You know what it means. The threat has been eliminated. The cause is gone," the younger looking of the Avatars told him.

"You killed him!" Cole screamed. "How could you do that? He had a family, two little boys that need him."

"He was a threat to all that we have created. He had to be stopped," the Avatar said.

Cole left the Avatars and appeared in his and Pheobe's bedroom.

"Cole, I thought they were gonna take away your powers," Pheobe said, holding the baby, seeing Cole appear.

She noticed the look on his face.

"Cole, what's wrong?" she asked.

Cole picked up his son, took him to his nursery and laid him in his crib.

Cole, then, walked back to Pheobe.

"Is Prue asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You need to sit down," he told her as he sat on the bed.

"Cole, you're scaring me. What is it?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"Pheobe, Leo is...Leo's um...He's dead," Cole told her.

"What?" Pheobe asked, tears forming in her eyes. "No, he's not. I just saw him earlier today when I took Wyatt and Chris home."

"Pheobe, the other Avatars killed him," Cole told her.

"What?" she asked. "Why would they do that? He's one of them."

A flash of fear shot through Pheobe's eyes.

"They're not going to kill you too, are they?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"No," Cole said hoping he had convinced her more than himself.

"How are we gonna tell Piper and the boys?" Pheobe asked.

She had been through the loss of a parent at a young age and that was her greatest fear, that her children would have to go through that. Now her nephews would have to grow up without their father. How could they possibly tell them that they would never see their daddy again?

How could she tell Piper? How was she supposed to tell her big sister that her husband was dead? Pheobe knew that if she were the one that had lost her husband, she wouldn't even want to go on living, raising two children by herself, having to answer her children's questions about their father. She knew that telling Piper her soul mate was dead would crush her and literally break her heart in half.

"Cole, can you take tomorrow off?" Pheobe asked.

"Of course," Cole said kissing her forehead.

Pheobe and Cole got ready for bed and then laid down.

Pheobe snuggled closer to Cole, just wanting to be near him, to know that he was safe.

They would tell her tomorrow.

_**How was it? Did it suck? Please review**_


End file.
